Todo por una palabra IchiRuki
by TakeshiAioira
Summary: No podia vencer a Aizen... Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que la palabra Bankai trairia tanta felicidad a mi persona, aun que tambien tristeza i dolor... IchiRuki!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Bleach.

Espero que les guste, es un IchiRuki, Mi pareja favorita de Bleach

Advertencia: Alto contenido de sexo (Lemon)

Disclamer: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo, si fuesen míos la serie seria IchiRuki

Aclaraciones:

-blablabla- Dialogo del personaje

(blablabla) Pensamientos del personaje

[Blablabla] Cambio de sitio o lugar donde transcurre la acción

_**Capítulo 1 : Cambio de espacio/tiempo**_

Ichigo´s POV:

Mi cuerpo empezaba a estar cansado, fui un iluso al pensar que podría pelear contra Aizen.

Aizen sonreía, separado unos metros de mí. Como odio esa sonrisa.

Vuelvo a lanzarme al ataque, este con un movimiento de su zampakutoh me detiene como si fuera un golpe de un niño, lanzándome unos metros hasta golpearme en una pared cercana.

-Mierda…- No pude contenerme a quejarme, sentía mis brazos muy pesados y no podía casi ni moverme.

Lo malo era que nadie podía ayudarme… Hitsugaya tenía suficiente con Halibel, Soi fong tenía que enfrentarse a un rival casi más poderoso que Aizen, i los demás subcapitanes también libraban sus batallas.

Me levanté, y observe a Aizen. Ya se había dado cuenta de que mi reiatsu disminuía cada segundo, así que con mis últimas fuerzas, acumule todo el reiatsu en Tensa Zangetsu, y me lancé al ataque… Pero no fue suficiente, Aizen detuvo el golpe con algo de dificultad.

Lo que no sabía, es que la palabra que diría el ahora sería mi salvación, o perdición según como se mire.

-Ban-Kai… - Dijo Aizen.

Al oír esa palabra, sentí como si el mundo desapareciera… Todo se volvía oscuro, y no sentía mi cuerpo…

-Lo siento, chicos…- Fue lo único que pude decir, antes de que me desmayara…

Fin Ichigo´s POV

[En algún sitio del seretei…]

Ichigo despertó en una cama, aparte de no saber donde estaba, lo más extraño es que no sentía el reiatsu de Aizen, i el estaba perfectamente, sin ninguna herida.

Entonces, entro una chica de cabellos negros i ojos negros-violetas.

-Al fin despiertas Ichigo- Aquella persona sonrió.

Ichigo giro su cabeza hacia aquella voz i la vio, era ella, Kuchiki Rukia.

-R-Rukia? Que ha pasado? Dónde estoy? – Pregunto confundido, aun que se sintió algo estúpido.

Rukia se extraño.

-Dónde vas a estar, en la mansión kuchiki-Dijo tranquilamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Ichigo intento mostrar una cara normal, pero le era imposible. Que hacía en la mansión Kuchiki, y Aizen, y Los espadas?... No entendía nada.

-Estas bien Ichigo?-Preguntó Rukia , algo preocupada

Ichigo pudo disimular.

-Si Rukia tranquila…- Se levantó de la cama, pero se fijo en que la cara de Rukia se ponía roja.

-Idiota tapate! – Dijo, lanzándole lo primero que tenía a mano, que resultaba ser un jarron muy caro.

Ichigo lo esquivo por poco

-Si me das con eso me matas! – Dijo gritando, i se fijo que solo llevaba unos bóxers.

-Entonces tapate y baja, tienes el desayuno listo – Respondio rukia con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas y salió de la habitación

Ichigo se pregunto muchas cosas pero era mejor vestirse y bajar, ya que no quería que Rukia volviese a subir a gritarle.

Cuando bajó, se encontró con byakuya

-Buenos días Kurosaki Ichigo…-Respondió Byakuya con su típica seriedad.

Ichigo solo levanto la mano en forma de saludo, Byakuya lo miro extrañado pero siguió su camino.

-Ya estoy…- Hablo Ichigo con Rukia… La verdad, ya había ido una o dos veces a casa de los Kuchiki y se acordaba de donde estaba el comedor.

-Sientate Ichigo- Dijo Rukia, sentada en una silla

El se sentó en frente de ella i empezó a desayunar. No sabía que Rukia supiera hacer tan buenos desayunos… o era el que tenía mucha hambre? No se lo pregunto, solo desayuno tranquilamente.

-Por cierto Rukia… En que día estamos hoy? – Pregunto Ichigo

-15 de mayo del 2012- Contesto Rukia

Ichigo se quedo pasmado, sin saber cómo reaccionar… Si era verdad lo que decía Rukia, había viajado 3 años al futuro…

Espero que les haiga gustado a todos este primer capítulo.

Se que hay muchas cosas que no sabéis, pero se irán viendo por capitulo.

Se aceptan críticas, apoyo… Etc., aun que no os paséis que es mi primer fic

PD: Si queréis preguntarme algo, hacerlo por un review o mi msn es:


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, Gracias por sus Reviews, me han alegrado bastante xD

Ya se ira desvelando la trama asi que tranquilos, y perdonad por los fallos, el Word no corrige muy bien.

Disclamer: Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo, si fuesen míos la serie seria IchiRuki

Aclaraciones:

-blablabla- Dialogo del personaje

(blablabla) Pensamientos del personaje

[Blablabla] Cambio de sitio o lugar donde transcurre la acción

_**Capítulo 2 : Verdad Destastrosa**_

Ichigo´s POV:

Mi cara se quedo como la de un idiota… Como podia ser que hubiera podido ir al futuro?.

Era imposible, i Aizen?...

Espera… podia ser que el bankai de Aizen mandaba a su victima al futuro? Esas dudas me asaltaron, aun que no pude pensar mucho por la voz de Rukia.

-Ichigo, te pasa algo?- Pregunto rukia.

Yo negue con la cabeza, aun que mentia no queria preocuparla… Aun que no se por que pense eso, desde cuando me llevaba bien con la enana?

-Pues parece que no vivas aquí- Sonrio Rukia.

Ignore el comentario, pero luego se me repetio en la cabeza…

-Yo vivo aquí?- Pregunte como un idiota

Rukia me miro extrañada, mas que antes.

-Claro, en que piensas ichigo?- Pregunto Rukia

-En nada enana…- Conteste sin pensarlo mucho.

Rukia sonrio

-Hacia mucho que no me llamabas asi… Bueno, ukitake-taichou te espera fuera- Dijo rukia, llevandose los platos donde habia almorzado antes.

Sali de la casa bastante rapido, pensaba que ukitake sabria algo acerca del bankai de Aizen, asi que no dudaria en preguntarle.

Fin Ichigo´s POV.

Ichigo se apresuro a llegar donde estaba ukitake, no se habia planteado en que le necesitaria, pero solo hiba a verlo para preguntarle.

No tardo mucho en llegar.

-Hola Ichigo- Saludó Ukitake

Ichigo saludo tambien

-Una pregunta ukitake-taicho… Usted sabe algo del bankai de Aizen?

Ukitake se extraño por la pregunta

-No, aun que creo que hay un libro sobre zampakutoh´s en la biblioteca shinigami.. por que lo pre…- iba a acabar la frase ukitake pero…

-Gracias por la información!- Dijo Ichigo, marchandose rapidamente hacia la biblioteca

Ichigo iba lo mas rapido que podia, pero alguien le paro.

-Ichiigoo..- Una voz masculina hizo que un escalofrio pasara por su cuerpo, era la voz de Zaraki Kenpachi

-Q-que pasa?- Respondio Ichigo sin girarse, apunto de salir corriendo. Si no huia de ahí acabaria peleando contra Zaraki.

-Hace mucho que esperaba el momento para pelear contigo- Sonreia Kenpachi, sacando su zampakutoh

Ichigo suspiro

-Ahora no tengo tiempo, Kenpachi- Dijo tranquilamente Ichigo

-Peleemos! – Ignoro lo que dijo ichigo

Este suspiro.

-Mira, Yachiru esta detrás de ti! –Dijo Ichigo

Cuando Kenpachi se giró, Ichigo aprovecho para huir de aquella situación.

El pelinaranja acabo llegando a la biblioteca, en la que se entretuvo bastantes horas ya que era tan enorme que habrian como mas de 10000 libros, aun que acabo encontrando el que buscaba.

-Aquí estas…- Ichigo abrió el libro, mientras miraba por la A ya que era como un diccionario, del propietario i zampakutoh, pero una voz le alerto…

-Hola… Kurosaki Ichigo- Dijo tranquilamente aquella voz.

Ichigo la reconocio… Era la voz por la que estaba en ese "futuro", la voz que poseia aquella persona… Si, era Sosuke Aizen.

Bueno, espero que les aiga gustado este capitulo.

No he podido corregir faltas por que no tengo tiempo, siento las molestias.

Cualquier duda: ( Tambien ayudo a hacer fics, o corregirlos )


End file.
